


destination unknown

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: Let’s go on a journey that overwhelms us until the end.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	destination unknown

She smiles as the wind runs through her hair. A few specks of dirt swim through her brown tresses that are a little too dry and nestle in a knot or two. Her wrist is becoming numb from how hard she’s holding on to it, and sometimes her hand slips. It gently rests against the woman sitting in front of her, Hikawa Sayo, before wrapping around her wrist again. 

The rumble of the scooter and the occasional bump of her foot against their saddlebags nestled tight against the sides put her at ease. Hazawa Tsugumi nuzzles her head against Sayo’s back, taking in the familiar scent of her worn jacket. Despite them rolling over countless humps and cracks she knows exactly when the other woman laughs; the shake of her body is quite different. 

They haven’t rested for what feels like hours, but looking at the face of Sayo’s watch it’s only been one and a half. The scenery passing them by - a long stretch of farms and hills, with the occasional car and truck - hasn’t changed. Tsugumi wonders if they’ve even made any progress. 

Her thoughts come to a halt when they pull up to a lone bench with a vending machine right next to it. A car speeds right by as soon as they're off the road, punishing them with a harsh gust that makes Sayo’s long hair whip in every direction.

“Let’s stop here,” Sayo says, kicking out the stand as soon as the ignition is shut off. She stands first and removes her helmet before helping Tsugumi off with a gentle tug. Beautifully long teal hair is free from the small helmet that covers it most of the day, and her green eyes are never anything less than beautiful. 

“I believe you said we were running out of beverages in our cooler before we left the last city, it would be a good idea to stock up before continuing.”

“Ah, right!” Tsugumi hangs her helmet on one of the hand grips and removes her backpack from the protruding side storage on the left side of the scooter. 

With the help of one of their friends back home, they were able to transform a simple storage box into an operating mini fridge. Tsugumi takes a look and hums. There were only a few bottles of water, a can of beer and some leftover food with plenty of space to replenish. 

“We could use some soft drinks and more water,” Tsugumi says, popping open the seat where their money and other important documents are tucked away. “Sayo-san, did you want anything specific?”

Sayo, unzipping her jacket as she takes a seat on the bench, shakes her head. “Not particularly. Please choose anything, Tsugumi-san.”

The hum of the vending machine made Tsugumi realize how sweaty her back was - after all, it was pointed at the sun practically all day. As she pushes buttons and inserts coins, the thought of the sun reminds her of something important.

She turns to her sweating girlfriend with a small, knowing smile. “Sayo-san?”

“Yes?” Sayo’s gaze meets hers, instantly answering the question prepared on her tongue. 

“Remember to put on sunscreen before we head off?”

The red line streaking across the middle of her face becomes brighter as Sayo realizes what she’s talking about. “Of course,” she shyly answers as she stands and rummages through Tsugumi’s backpack for the gently used tube. 

After a few minutes an army of drinks is at Tsugumi’s feet. She silently apologizes to the next customer as items that are out of stock blink red and begins to fill up their empty cooler with more variety. “Sayo-san, did you want to finish the sandwiches I made yesterday or are you not hungry yet?”

They did just leave a guesthouse, after all. It isn’t surprising when Sayo shakes her head to decline the offer, wiping her hands with a handkerchief. 

“I will be alright for the next few hours, but if you are hungry I don’t mind resting here a little longer.”

“I’m okay too! Maybe we can find a nice spot to have a picnic later,” Tsugumi suggests as she and Sayo make sure everything is put away and secure. “There were some really cute sweets at the front desk I couldn’t help buying.”

Sayo’s helmet buckle snaps in place while Tsugumi takes her spot on the passenger seat, making sure to put her own helmet back on. “If we’re still seeing cars we will likely reach another town soon. Please let me know if you need to stop for any reason.”

Tsugumi nods as she wraps her arms around Sayo’s waist again. Despite travelling together for the last week Sayo still says the same thing before they take off. Tsugumi has come to love hearing it. 

Sayo checks over her shoulder once, twice and three times using the mirror, then the scooter roars its engine before pulling back into the road. It jerks Tsugumi back just enough to scare her as it always does, and she can feel Sayo let go of the left grip to grab her hand, keeping her steady. Just as she always does.

Tsugumi closes her eyes as they ride on, feeling the beat of Sayo’s racing heart as she focuses on the road. 

* * *

_“Sayo-san, what would you say if I wanted to travel across the country?”_

_“Travel… across the country…?”_

_Tsugumi bit her lip at the confused expression Sayo was wearing. They were having a pleasant dinner together, with idle chit chat in between bites, and Tsugumi had to go and ruin it with her loose mouth and even looser ideas._

_But it was too late to take it back, she figured. Sighing, she sets her chopsticks on her bowl and looks down at her shaking hands._

_“It’s just a little… well it’s a silly dream of mine. To just be a little more free, and run away for a while…”_

_Her voice is low, and her eyes are stinging as she says her little wish out loud. Sayo looks at her, taking every word seriously. Of course she could trust Sayo to listen to anything and share her opinion later, but this still felt like something completely out of left field._

_“What is it you’re running away from?”_

_The concern in Sayo’s voice is alarming, and the feeling of her soft hand touching Tsugumi’s makes her feel like a fool for opening her mouth._

_“Um! Well not run away from anything - nothing is wrong but - I mean…” Tsugumi stumbles on her words and goes quiet, shrinking into herself. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately.”_

_Sayo nods, adding pressure into her thumb as it rubs the back of Tsugumi’s hand._

_“About what else there is outside this city. There’s so much I haven’t seen, a lot I’ll probably never get to see in my lifetime… and sometimes I’d like to just go out and do it! Leave and go see all that I can!”_

_Sayo thinks about it for a moment longer, and her face twists and her eyes squish as she squints and narrows them, deep in thought. Tsugumi’s heart pumps twice as hard once she realizes Sayo is actually truly thinking about the idea._

_“You asked me what I think,” Sayo begins as she picks the thicker pieces of ginger away from her meat. “It’s not a very uncommon thing to want to do. Wanting to travel and experience new things, being bored of your everyday life - it’s practically my sister’s spirit, and I know it very well.”_

_They share a smile._

_“However, something like that… it’s a very big commitment, Tsugumi-san. You will be away from your family and friends; you will be on your own in such unfamiliar territory.” Sayo lowers her head to stare at the remnants of her meal, shoulders going slack._

_“You will be without me. And I without you.”_

_“Th-!” Tsugumi swallows her objection, physically covering her mouth with her hand. Sayo raises an eyebrow then finally sets down her chopsticks, giving Tsugumi her full attention._

_“That’s why… I wanted to ask you…” Tsugumi curls into herself, nearly pressing her face into her bowl from embarrassment and anxiety. But she trusts Sayo, and Sayo would never try to belittle her, no matter what she said._

_“_ If! _If I make this happen… if you’d come with me…”_

_The silence was convincing enough._

* * *

“Tsugumi-san… Tsugumi-san?”

Sayo shakes her awake at another stop, but when Tsugumi opens her eyes she isn’t surrounded by flat green and an endless road, but a tiny gas station. Had she fallen asleep? How did she avoid falling off?!

As her mind runs through all kinds of thoughts, Sayo gently guides her off her seat, keeping her steady while her legs regain strength. 

“Where are we?” she asks, rubbing her eyes. The sky was no longer a bright and sunny blue, but a dark orange - so much for their picnic plans. The thought makes her stomach grumble. 

Sayo looks back at what Tsugumi assumes is where they came from. “I asked the clerk inside and we are currently in Shirakawa, just a few hours away from Sendai.”

Tsugumi blinks as Sayo opens the gas tank, pushing a button to prepare the pump. Sendai? “Wow,” she whispers, “I didn’t think we’d get this far.”

As gas fills the scooter, Sayo crosses her arms and gives Tsugumi a reassuring nod. 

“It is quite easy when we have all the time in the world, after all.”

Her stomach does hundreds of flips as she rests her head against Sayo’s shoulder. It’s a little stiff as Sayo is focused on the meter to make sure they get their full amount’s worth of gas. They bask in the silence, and when the pump snaps to stop filling the tank they slowly push themselves off to get back on. 

“Ah, maybe I should use the restroom before we go,” Tsugumi says, putting her helmet back on the hand grip. Sayo points her to where it is inside, and she hurries to take care of her business. 

“Hey, miss?”

Just as Tsugumi is about to leave the store, with just a little nervousness as she hasn’t bought anything, the clerk raises his hand to get her attention. 

“I see you two are traveling and headed for Sendai. If I could give you the best advice,” he leans against the counter and raises his index finger. “You should visit Bansuitei Ikoiso, but avoid the highway so you can skip the tolls. You’ll get there faster!”

Tsugumi’s smile grows as, finally, it feels like she and Sayo are on a real journey. She bows before hurrying outside where Sayo is waiting.

“Sayo-san! I just got some cool information!”

* * *

The stars above act as a comforting blanket, twinkling in unison and creating a steady, yet silent, rhythm. The scooter roars on the empty road they’re following, reflected in the small river following them to the right. Paddies ripple and dance from the gust following the two travelers, shimmering with light from the moon that’s begun to peek out from behind the thin clouds. 

A few houses and stores pass them, a blur of white and yellow from the lights that are turned on inside. People living their everyday lives disappear from their sight in seconds, never to be seen again. Not a single person in this city will know who they are, and not many will care, but Tsugumi makes sure to etch every single face in the back of her mind for safe keeping. 

Tsugumi presses her cheek against the warmth of Sayo’s back and lays her palms flat against her stomach. Her heart beats faster and faster as the bright lights of landmarks and offices begin to peek over the horizon, a clear sign they’ve arrived at their next destination. 

She never tires of the thrill that envelopes her when new things come into view, and it takes all her strength to resist trying to stand and get a better view - especially when Sayo jerks the scooter to change lanes. 

Sayo looks over her shoulder and continues to pivot to the left, finally exiting the highway and into the normal roads. The traffic is heavier here, but she follows the crowd until they find a place to stop, which happens to be right in the center of the city. It almost feels like being in the middle of Tokyo again, with the large buildings, shopping and bright lights.

Kicking out her foot, Sayo turns to look over her shoulder. 

“Do you happen to know where this inn is, Tsugumi-san?” Sayo asks, her voice muffled but clear over the sound of the scooter’s engine. 

Tsugumi shakes her head, feeling just a little embarrassed for not asking for specific directions. Now would have been a good time to use their cellphones, but neither one of them had made time to purchase a chargeable battery pack to bring along with them.

“Excuse me!” Tsugumi calls, noticing a few people walking out of the station they sit next to. Most of them ignore her - who wouldn’t - but an older woman slowly makes her way over, greeting her with a warm smile. “We’re looking for a place called Bansuitei Ikoiso. Do you know where that might be?”

“Ahh, the beautiful inn,” the woman replies, nodding in understanding. Tsugumi sucks in an excited gasp and looks to Sayo, tightening her arms around her. “It is quite difficult to find if you haven’t been there before. Right now we’re near Aobadori station, but if you keep going north from here, you’ll find a pharmacy. Turn left, and it is tucked away right behind it.”

“That sounds difficult to find…” Sayo mumbles, but nods anyway. “Thank you very much for the information.”

“Thank you!” Tsugumi echoes, watching her walk off before Sayo revs the scooter and pulls back into the road. “Pharmacy… pharmacy…”

As the woman said, it was difficult finding it, especially when they hit traffic, somehow, at nearly midnight. The scooter pulls into the parking lot where only a few cars are parked near the entrance, and finally goes silent. 

“I will go see if they have availability. If not there were quite a few hotels I saw on the way we can go to. I will be right back..” Sayo rolls her wrists and gently takes her wallet when Tsugumi hands it to her, hurrying inside. The sound of cars is difficult to hear in the small corner the inn is located. Despite the weird location, Tsugumi enjoys the silence. 

Sayo returns after only a few minutes inside and is wearing a comforting smile that makes Tsugumi’s muscles relax all at once. 

“They have plenty of room. We are in no rush, so I booked two nights if that is okay with you.”

Tsugumi giggles and she hoists her backpack on her shoulders, carefully putting their important items into it. “Of course it is! Once I get my phone charged I’ll have to look up stuff to do here!”

They quietly make their way inside and are instantly welcomed and given pairs of slippers, then guided to a free room on the second floor. The woman, wearing a beautiful pink yukata, sits on her knees as they put their things down. 

“The baths are open until tomorrow morning when they will be closed for cleaning and open again after five in the afternoon. We will happily prepare a meal for you any time you wish, please don’t hesitate to call the front desk with any questions.”

Tsugumi notices they’re the only guests once the door is gently shut behind them. The soft orange glow of the room somehow makes her very aware of the stiffness in her shoulders and neck. She lets out a small laugh as Sayo instantly grabs the towel from on top of their futon, already heading for the door. 

“The facility offers free laundry services, I think it would be a good idea to get them washed after we bathe,” Sayo says as they walk down the hall. Tsugumi nods her head in agreement, eyes sparkling at the sight of the large changing room and the sound of water gushing into the bathtub. “The only problem would be…”

Tsugumi, admittedly, isn’t listening. 

And it isn’t until they finally leave the bath and enter the changing room again that she realizes what Sayo had been trying to tell her. Tomato-red, and blaming it on the hot water, she puts the soft yukata on her body without a single thing underneath.

They leave their dirty clothes in the hands of the staff and calmly make their way back up to their room, feeling clean and comfortable. Fatigue slams Tsugumi in the face when they reach their room, enough that she nearly mistakes the folded futon for a bed.

Sayo offers to prepare the futon, then plugs their phones into the outlet before climbing into hers. 

“Sayo-san, I’m… turning off the light, okay?”

“Thank you.”

Tsugumi slowly climbs into her futon and pulls the cover until it touches her chin. The soft fabric of her yukata is strange against the skin that has never felt it before, and she blushes again when she realizes she is practically alone with Sayo in this state.

She watches as Sayo gets comfortable, then lays on her back before settling down. A stream of white moonlight, reflecting off the building next door, brightens the room just a little. But enough for her to make out Sayo’s peaceful expression. The question that is always on the back of her mind, every single time she stares at the beautiful woman next to her, begins to sprout from her throat. 

“Sayo-san?”

“Yes?”

Tsugumi lets go of her embarrassment - she’s 26, not 16! - and crawls out of her futon, kneeling beside Sayo’s. Her fingertips dance over the fluffy fabric before they touch Sayo’s chin, trace her lips. She can see the bright green of Sayo’s eyes, locked onto her with the same seriousness they did that day she proposed her silly dream. 

Tsugumi’s hands cup Sayo’s cheeks as tears well up in her eyes, slowly streaming down her face until they drip off her chin, plopping onto Sayo’s white skin. 

“Why did you come with me, Sayo-san?”

Sayo, slowly, sits up with a grunt as her sore body resists. Tsugumi’s hands don’t let go of her face until Sayo grabs them, holding on tight. She can feel the rough of Sayo’s skin, and the dips and traces of the hand grips from the scooter. Their foreheads touch. Tsugumi can smell the minty toothpaste Sayo is picky about using. 

She remembers the day Sayo arrived at her apartment as Tsugumi decided on the things she would be taking with her, sweating and panting, gripping the paperwork of her sold apartment. Tsugumi remembers the guilt that brought her to her knees in tears, the happiness as Sayo tilted her head and kissed her like she never had before, just like she was at this moment. 

Tsugumi gasps as Sayo’s weight leans against her, forcing her onto her back and against the soft of the futon. She wraps her arms around Sayo’s neck, memorizing the feel of Sayo’s body pressed against hers.

Every night the same thoughts plague her and crush her until she can barely breathe. But as she thinks of this - of the way Sayo touches her hair, whispers her name and peppers kisses across her skin, the thoughts slowly die until she’s left with bright thoughts about the next journey.

Eventually, they slow down, and grow silent again. Sayo rolls onto her side, and Tsugumi scoots closer until her head touches Sayo’s shoulder. 

“I am here with you because I too would like to know how far Hikawa Sayo can go. And…” Sayo buries her nose in Tsugumi’s hair, stroking gently at her back. “I would not be able to do it without you by my side. Letting you go off on your own would have been the biggest mistake of my life. I realized that after I left that day.”

She pulls away to look at Tsugumi’s tear-streaked face, brushing her thumbs softly across her cheeks. Tsugumi shakes her head further into Sayo’s palm and sniffles, gripping Sayo’s yukata tight with both hands. 

“You mean it?”

Sayo nods. “I mean it. Only you would be capable of pulling me into such a _Tsugurific_ scenario.”

“Sayo-san… please never use that word again.”

They share a laugh, and finally relax. Legs tangle under the futon, and Tsugumi wraps her arms around Sayo’s waist tighter than ever. They fall asleep quickly, with millions of possibilities about what tomorrow could possibly bring.


End file.
